


Finding Peace

by ShrupInterrupts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Gen, Qunari Bastion, Qunari Zenyatta, Tags to be added, Trying to string together what I know about the Qun to a coherent ideology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrupInterrupts/pseuds/ShrupInterrupts
Summary: He left his brothers behind to find a new way to bring people to the Qun. Although the schools and dogma have their place he prefers to see the people, to offer them guidance and purpose in a word of chaos and suffering. Bearing the new name Askhkaari and with only a Karasaad for protection he sets out to cross Thedas and bring peace to those he encounters.And then he meets a sparrow who's wings have been clipped.This is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ashkaari- Scientists and philosophers.
> 
> Karasaad- Mid-rank infantry soldier.
> 
> Vidathiss- A rank within the priesthood; a re-educator for captured and conquered peoples.

It has taken no short amount of time to coax their lingering guest from the shadows. Karasaad noticed them first, but eventually Ashkaari catches on to the little one always at the edge of his vision. They are never more than a passing shadow in the night. That his protector does not chase the shadow off sets him at ease and Ashkaari welcomes the visitor, shy as they appear to be.

It takes time, but Ashkaari is as patient as the sea weathering a stone. It pays off eventually. The flash of eyes in the dark does not always disappear so quickly. Once, Ashkaari is certain he sees a form, sliding like silk in the wind over a branch before slipping into the canopy over the creek.

Their shadow watches them both but tends to follow Ashkaari when he leaves for water. Sometimes he washes, cleans their garments or fills their canteens and other days he simply sits and meditates by sunset to the sound of the babbling creek. It always ends with chatter to his audience. Sometimes about the Qun, but more often not. Sometimes he speaks of home, or people they met along the road, places he wishes to see, how he misses his Vidathiss friends. Tonight he rings the water from his hair, wrapping his clothes snugly against the evening chill as he speaks. 

"I often wonder if you are a demon here to tempt us." He smiles faintly at the dark foliage beyond him, "But I do not think a demon would make for such good nor quiet company. I think you must be something else. Karasaad does not seem to mind you. I think they might even enjoy testing their powers of observation against your skill with subterfuge."

A laugh.

Light like the tinkling of water on glass chimes before it stops abruptly.

"Was that you, stealthy one?" Ashkaari cannot help but smile, "You have a lovely voice. Like it was made for singing."

There is a long moment before he hears a sigh. He thinks of stones crumbling into the sea. 

"I do not like to sing." The voice is measured and cautious, masculine with an unfamiliar edge to the words. Maybe Common is not his native tongue either.

"But I am sure you sound wonderful none the less." Ashkaari tilts his head in the direction of the voice. More silence follows. Ashkaari expects nothing more.

"Genji."

The word in unfamiliar and his confusion must be evident in the lack of a reply. 

"My name is Genji."

He cannot stop the grin, does not even try, "I am Ashkaari. But if you prefer the humans call me Zenyatta."


	2. Chapter 2

Their dance is a strange one, but Zenyatta finds himself looking forward to it.

As the night settles over their meager camp Karasaad sets about caring for his weapon while Zenyatta settles to meditate. His skin prickles immediately, not just from the cooling air. As always, he has an audience. And as always the feeling will remain until he is finished with his reflections. It is a subtle change, the looseness of his body straightening as he lifts his chin at the conclusion of his meditation.

As soon as he does, the elf appears. Never from the same place twice, he slides from the creeping shadows with nary a sound. Covered from head to toe as he is, Genji could pass as human if not for the sharp reflection of his eyes at night.

"Good evening Genji." Zenyatta is always the first to speak. Karasaad does not look up from their work. It does not mean they are not watching though. They allow the boy into their camp, but remain ever vigilant. As is their purpose, Karasaad is a protector. The last humans they spent time with took to jokingly referring to them as Bastion- the wall from which behind Zenyatta would peek.

They both humored the nicknames. To know a thing's name was to know its purpose- a simple truth embrace by the Qunari. But the other races were often made uncomfortable by such naming conventions, struggled especially when faced with multiples of the same name. The nicknames helped to bridge the gap.

"Good evening Zenyatta." Genji sits in one graceful movement, center before the lithe Qunari. "I have questions about our last talk."

Zenyatta feels a lightness in his chest. This boy fills him with joy. Every question he asks, tentative and worried and softly worded, makes him jittery like an excited child. It is validation. 

The Vidathiss believe the Qun can only be taught dogmatically- classes and lectures and rules to follow. But he knows his purpose. He knows the other races need connection to find their way, to join the Qun. He wants to share with them all he has come to love of his way of life. He left the conversion schools behind to try a new way. And here is one just beginning to connect, to see.

"Ask them Genji. The Qun has answers."

**Author's Note:**

> The Dragon Age AU fic no one asked for. 
> 
> Just something I've had sitting around for a while and wanted to put out. Right now it's more a series of scenes than any reeaaal plot but we'll see where it goes. As always thank you all for reading, commenting, or just popping in! It means the world to me! 
> 
> Although it will be made clear later, Karasaad is Bastion.


End file.
